The Obsession Begins
by YoungPadfoot
Summary: VERY ENTERTAINING!


Title: The Obsession Begins

Subtitled: The Accomplishment

Author: Young_Padfoot

Note: Nothing in this story ever happened, it is all from my imagination and thought. This is in honor of my crazy friends, of whom I had to leave behind due to a moving experience. I will never forget them. My friend phoenix fire and I thought this up. The story can be related to " A friendly, innocent game of…um…cards?". Thank you to anyone who attempts to read this.

It was a dark, rainy day at Hogwarts. The raindrops were the size of golf balls (ok, so I'm exaggerating, what's new?). Fred Weasly looked out the window of the charms classroom. He had to get his mind off of detention with Snape tonight. George wasn't being helpful; he was quietly dozing next to him.

Putting dungbombs in Flitwick's desk drawer had lost it's appeal. Even switching McGonagall's teacup with a biting one was no fun any more. He needed something new, not the stuff you can do any old day, a once in a lifetime experience, one that would be remembered forever. But what? Fred would have sunk deeper in thought if it hadn't been for Flitwick, who was yelling at George to wake up.

Fred and George began to drag themselves down to Snape's dungeons at 9:45. After being lectured by Snape, saying how immature and irresponsible they were, gave them the task of scrubbing the dungeons from top to bottom.

After half an hour into the task, Fred discovered a drawer marked "confiscated items". Filch had a drawer EXACTLY like this; they had discovered the Marduder's Map in that drawer. Could there be another treasure inside?

Fred called George over and together they opened it. There were at least twenty file folders inside, but one in particular caught Fred's eye. "Plots and Plans". Suddenly, Snape's foosteps could be heard echoing in the halls. Fred quickly stuffed the folder amongst forgotten school papers. Snape came in and began to have a fit that they weren't even half way done and gave them both another detention.

Once safely back in his dormitory, Fred opened the folder and began to read. All of these plots were ridiculous, impossible, unable to be followed through. All of them were like this. Fred was ready to give up, but then humored himself. Why not read the last one just for the heck of it? Fred scanned the aged paper, stopped, then read it again. He grinned to himself. This was the one.

__

The accomplishment.

The next morning, Fred showed the plan to George. He too, thought the plan could become legendary. Everyone would look up to them (except Hermione). And besides, it WAS their Senior year. It would be excellent, but might take a long to complete. They would start planning tonight. 

A week later, the requirements were half way gathered. They just needed to get into Slythern and the teacher's dormitories. It had been easy to get everything else; Hufflepuffs were stupid enough, Ravenclaw had loads of secret passage ways, and Gryffindor WAS there own house. The plan might follow through after all.

A couple of days later, all the things needed were obtained. Friday was the teacher's day off and they had been able to get into Slythern due to the slip of the tongue by Malfoy. They could finish on Saturday, during detention.

Snape was unable to watch over Fred and George due to an emergency staff meeting; something to do about several missing toilet seats. Fred and George were left alone (not a good idea). The materials had been smuggled in somehow (don't ask). It would take all night to complete, but it was worth it. There would be tons of _early risers_ tomorrow. 

One Sunday morning, everyone would usually have slept in. But this morning was different. Fred awoke to the sounds of shrieks and the scurry to get to an open window. Wrapped around the entire school was an assortment of undergarments (for those of you who don't know what that means, it means underwear). Fred grinned and turned over. It was a hit. And all thanks was reserved for Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. For you see, it was there idea for the decorations (feastive, aren't they?). It would have been a shame if no one got to experience the joy that the four friends had enjoyed. Once again, the school was shown the wrath of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. Thanks guys, we owe you one!


End file.
